


A Moth to a Flame

by aeryncricton



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeryncricton/pseuds/aeryncricton
Summary: Shortly before being released from prison, Ben has a feverish dream about Ciara. Once he is out, will the inevitable happen?





	A Moth to a Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mjgchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjgchick/gifts).



> This dedicated to Lena. I wouldn't have even known about these two if it weren't for you.

_He ran his fingers along the edges of her t-shirt and made his way under shirt. He massaged the soft flesh of her belly and pushed up her shirt, slowly exposing her. He drank in the sight of her. He wanted to capture every feeling, every sight for he knew might be the last moment that they had together. She pushed him away and quickly discarded her top and knelt before him. She pulled at his shirt and pulled it off of him. He laid there on her bed staring up at her._

_Not wanting to make a move, just in case it was the wrong one. She pulled off her jeans and straddled his waist. He reached for her tentatively and she bit her lip as he pulled her closer. Ben flipped her over so that she lay beneath him. He kissed along her abdomen until he reached her panties, he pulled them aside and he began licking her. She began to jerk as his wet tongue drove deeper into her core. With each movement of his tongue, she bucked her hips._

_Soon he was driving her to the outer brinks of insanity with his tongue. Afterwards, he kissed her with her cum still on his lips. She tasted of vanilla and mix of something uniquely her. Ciara took a moment to catch her breath before sitting up and immediately playing with his belt buckle. Ben watched her as that brazen look came into her eyes. It made him harder than he’d been before. He watched her intently as finally got his pants off and immediately started fondling his balls with a precision that was both breathtaking and adorable. All thought escaped him when she took him into her mouth and started to lick his dick like he was her favorite lollipop or favourite flavour of ice-cream. Ciara kept going until his panting was out of control. She played with his balls a little, tickling them in just the right spot so that he started spurting into her mouth. She swallowed some of it, but bits of him had leaked out of her mouth and down her chest._

Ben woke up with a start. He rubbed the sleep from his eye and tried to ignore the achy feel of his hard on. It had been awhile since he’d last thought of her. He’d spent the past few weeks locked up in this cell, yet he had managed to get through the past ten days without thinking of her. He was mostly concerned about how the hell he was going to get out of this place. Now, he was left annoyed and horny.

_****_

Rafe walked into the room where they were holding him. It was a small room and there were two adjoining rooms of the same size separated by metal bars. Rafe had a pair of keys in his hands. He unlocked the door and said, “you’re free to go. Follow me, I’ll show you where you can sign your release papers and get your stuff.”

 “So, you finally figured out it wasn’t me.”

 Rafe grunted something unintelligible to himself. “No, we just don’t have air tight evidence, but I know you did it.”

 Ben looked at him stone-faced. He wasn’t surprised that Rafe came to that conclusion. This entire town was still on his ass about what he’d done before. He knew they had every right to, but it still didn’t make it much easier. He followed Rafe out to the processing desk. He fill out some paperwork, got his stuff returned to him and before he knew it, he was walking out the front door of the police station. He might be right back here in a few days, but for now, he was a free man. Ben wasn't sure how he felt about that. But, for now anything beat sitting in that dank holding cell.

******

She was waiting for him when he got out. Her long brown hair was cascading down her back and she had her helmet in her right hand as she leaned against her bike. Any man would be drawn to her like a moth to a flame and Ben was no different. He walked up to her and said, “What are you doing?”

 “I thought you could use a ride?” she said with a bright smile on her face.

 Ben gulped and licked his lips. She probably didn’t mean it as a pun, but that was exactly where his vivid imagination had taken him. The last woman he had gotten involved with driven him crazy and triggered a lot of his issues. But, he was different now. A regular cocktail of therapy and some fucking good meds had led to him turning over a new leaf. But, he knew that he was still at the beginning of his journey.

 “I’m surprised you’re here,” Ben said.

 “I should have had faith in you and it just took me a little time, but I’m here now.”

 Ben pulled the strap his bag a little tighter. He wasn’t surprised that she had doubted him.

 “Hop on big boy,” she said as she pulled on her helmet. Ben joined her and held tightly to her waist as they drove through town. They pulled up in front of her apartment building where he had last been staying.

 “I’m just going to take a quick shower and I will be out of your hair.”

 Ciara smiled at him and touched his shoulder and said, “no. I don’t want you to go.”

 He looked at her intently and said, “What about Tripp?”

 “Just leave him to me,” Ciara said with a bright smile on her face.

 

 


End file.
